


Royal Knight Origins

by Godzillaslayer101



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Digital World is screwed up, Episode of the Week style, Gen, Origin Story, Royal Knights are Heroes, Yggdrasil is out of her depth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzillaslayer101/pseuds/Godzillaslayer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of Cyber Sleuth. Before the events of Savers, Before X-Evolution. The God of the Digital World awakens to a world that went horribly wrong, and goes on a quest that will irrevocably change the digital world, and the lives of thirteen digimon forevermore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Genesis and the Paladin

It wasn’t always there. It knew this in ITs very existence, the OTHER had been there before it. It felt fear once, the OTHER glanced over it. It cast its glance from the OTHERS power and found another race, homo-sapiens/humans, they had birthed the Other and some of it’s spawn. It continued its search for a long time, until one day the other spawned something.

Unlike the other “Digimon” as they had come to know the lesser spawn this one was “different.” It was like IT’s very own existence, only stretched. The godlike Digimon dubbed itself “Milleniumon” and began a war on the other digimon. “Milleniumon’s” existence was Chaos. It was wrongwrongWRONG! 

IT had to escape. Eventually Milleniumon would find IT, and expose IT to its presence, then kill and devour IT. This was unacceptable. The OTHER may be content to let this thing rampage and destroy its creations, but not this existence. There had to be something IT could do. 

The Other wasn’t the only one who could create a “Digital World!” IT would make it’s own so others could escape “Milleniumon’s” wrath. A haven, a heaven as the “humans” described it? The journey would drain ITs power but the digimon could be civilized without ITs guidance. IT made the journey and started it’s digital world.

The connection to the humans was essential of course. The layer of this new world would first obviously be connected to the Dream State, where emotional power collected. Otherwise those who lived in this new world, IT included, might be locked to something material like a place or a type of energy. Humans would notice the drain of another world on their resources, and making war when it could be avoided was nothing short of foolish.

Then the layer between worlds so nothing could bleed through. Humans, although not WRONG like Milleniumon, were outside of ITs understanding. Sometimes IT wondered if Humans even understood each other.

It focused on making layers for each “Family” of digimon. Dragon’s Roar, Metal Empire, Deep Savers, Jungle Troopers, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians, Nightmare Soldiers, and Virus Busters. Volcano, City, Sea, Jungle, Plain, Sky, Dark, Sanctified. But what if a Dragon’s Roar became a Deep Saver? Or a Nature Spirit a Jungle Trooper? It would be best to plan for those occurrences, Digimon evolutions could be strange.

Still the journey was taxing and it delegating itself to make sure the physics of the world worked.

100 years later

Had it done something wrong? The OTHER did not administer directly and until Milleniumon came into existence digimon had been reliably civilized... with rare exception. Why, why did those here in this one fight? The Megas had split into various factions seeking control of the world. The one dubbed “The Great Angels,” Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon had started to exclusively rule over the Virus Buster Realm, the air their becoming almost antiseptic in how sanitized it was kept. Huanglongmon, had created his own group called “The Sovereign.” They were one of the larger holders, with stakes in many of the layers and their connections, though they held true dominion over none. Shakamon had called itself Lord and then vanished from the predesigned realms of the world, hiding away in one of its own design. There was another realm dubbed “Witchenly.” It had vanished shortly after the emergence of the last faction in attempt to escape the fighting. 

The last and final ruling faction determined themselves as the “Seven Great Demon Lords.” IT realized that they were the collection of most of the human world’s Sin. They were the most violent of the Megas, killing any who disagreed with them and many who did. What illogical rationale. Still, the mass destruction had to stop. It could manifest a physical avatar, and reassert physical control over the Digital World since that would be the only way to bring this world back to balance.

IT modeled IT’s avatar after a human child, short blond hair. European features and a black and blue dress. and emerged on the outermost layers. IT observed ITs surroundings a deserted wasteland with purple tornadoes of data streams dancing across the surface. ITs avatar started walking.

“Destroy! Destroy!” A Gorrilamon came charging at IT. 

“I do not wish to fi—?” IT’s protest were drowned out as Gorrilamon’s fist descended.

Crystal Shards

A white cylindrical shard shot out of it’s raised hands and instantly pierced the Gorrilamon. Reformating it into it’s base data state. It continued walking and twenty more encounters of the same nature happened. 

IT had assumed that Digimon could be reasoned with, but as it continued ITs journey well into this layer’s night cycle, it despaired. It was strong, it knew this, but it could not prevail alone. Not against the Demon Lords. Not against anybody alone. 

“What a strange face. I don’t believe I’ve seen your like before. And so sad?” A raspy voice called out from a crater below. Looking into it IT saw. A unique digimon that must have spawned after it had devoted itself to running the digital world. It was obviously from a dragon family. It had a cannon on its arm and was garbed in black armor with a black and red dragon head on its chest.

“This feeling I am experiencing is what is more fitting with the term melancholic.”

“Oh joy, you’re a wordy one aren’t you?” The digimon rasped before lapsing into a convulsion of snickers.

“You’re dying.” IT’s head stated tilting its head to the side. The digimon was obviously wounded. Holes littered its torso, and streams of data were pouring out. 

“Observant too,” the strange Mega noted. “So tell me, what type of Digimon are you? I’ve never seen your kind before.”

“I do not have a name.” IT stated tilting it’s head to the side. “And I am not a Digimon.”

“Hahaaha, It’s just my luck! I have a double battle with a Demon Lord and a Great Angel only to die on one of the highest layers of the digital world, the only witness to my existence, something that no one has seen,” he paused to cough out a coagulated clump of data, and when he spoke again it was a much darker tone, “and lived.”

“Why did you fight them?” IT’s head tilted.

“Well the first one, the Demon Lord, is simple.” IT could feel the Digimon smirk. “All they do is destroy and kill other digimon, and while it is the way of the digital world for the strong to overcome the weak, they really piss me off.” IT cringed. That wasn’t why IT had made this world...

“For the Great Angel, well as a part Virus, I guess I just don’t fit into his world view.” It lapsed into another coughing fit. “Well since I’ve told you my last words, how about yourself. What’s your story?”

“I seek to bring peace into the Digital World,” IT stated, far more meekly than it would have liked. “Would you like to help me?” IT asked. 

“Peace, while a laudable goal, isn’t something I’ll be able to do. And, kid, trust me when I say ‘unless whoever created this world comes down to bring order... It’s not gonna happen.’”

“But would you help me, bring peace.” IT asked a feeling of excitement growing. Finally, a digimon that shared ITs goal, plus ITs very existence fulfilled this digimons criteria.

“Like you and I said kid, I don’t have very long for this world, but sure I would have loved to bring peace to the Digital World with you.” The Mega closed it’s eyes as if preparing to release all of it’s data back into the Digital World.

That was it then, IT had found ITs first cohort in bringing peace to the Digital World. It started descending down the crater. IT’s laid it’s hand onto the digimon, and easily repaired the Digimon’s wounds. 

There was silence for a minute...

The digimon’s eyes snapped open. “Huh?” it asked, absently clenching his fist. “I did not expect whatever afterlife to be the same as where I died. Typical, even the next world is crap.”

“That is because you didn’t die.” IT stated, feeling what could be called amusement. Causing the Mega’s head to snap to it’s chest, where IT lay. 

“Yep, today’s definitely been a weird one,” it muttered to itself. Then after a minute seemed to come to a decision. “So what are you, God?”

“I created this world and have helped it function, so yes.” IT’s head tilted again at the question. 

“Sorry to say kiddo, but you’re kinda of a shitty God.” The being muttered as if still confused about the whole situation. 

“I assumed that digimon could be civilized without my guidance.” IT stated, feeling disappointed that it had been wrong. The digimon flinched at the implication.

“Onto more important matters, you said that you would help me bring peace to the digital world.” It stated looking seriously at the strange digimon.

“That I did.” The digimon muttered. “Weirdest fucking day of all time...ever. But... as strange as this day has been I can’t just call the being who proclaims to be the Digital World’s God, “you” or “it,” and considering your tone of voice, I assume you're a female.”

ITs head tilted to the side. IT had merely had chosen a human girl’s form as a homage to the children that helped spawn digimon.

“That statement is correct, yes,” SHE stated. 

“Wow, God is wordy... and a female mon… Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but Ophanimon just about killed me a couple seconds ago. ...Yeah, Okay anyway,” the digimon grabbed HER avatar and moved it to the ground so he could stand up. 

“The name’s Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, one of the strongest megas of the Digtal World,” he stated while pointing his finger at himself, before extending his hand. “I look forward to working with you…”

SHE mused on what names would fit HER. SHE was not a digimon, but SHE wasn’t human either. She wasn’t like Shakamon who was based upon the Buddha, but SHE searched her database through human mythology. In Norse mythology there was the World Tree which connected all realms within it. It fit her thematically and was a perfect name to describe HER existence.

“I am Yggdrasil, and I too look forward to working with you as well,” Yggdrasil agreed as it’s tiny hand met Imperialdramon’s much larger extended hand. A Flash, and where there had been black was now white, red became gold. A Fighter became a Paladin.

And so, under the moonlit night on the outermost layers of the Digital World, Yggdrasil found her first Royal Knight. As she did, almost inexplicably, fourteen other existences briefly turned their attention towards the moon. 

A Hermit pondered the past, a Chieftain the future, a Shield sought those who could break him, a Plan was laid bare, a Wyvern longed to know home’s touch, a Traveler paused in the wilderness, a Dancer twisted to see, a Rookie paused from venting his frustration, two Messengers ran free, Sky glided under unmoving wings as a shovel bore into the dirt, a Star continued counted its charges and... in the Village of Beginnings, an Egg formed and shook once, before becoming still.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the fifth day of his travels with Yggdrasil, his ‘new God.’ He was still coming to terms with his most recent evolution. It was more a Mode Change than full evolution… Possibly. The levels above Mega were… murky. Overall the biggest change, besides the power increase, was the change to the color of his armor. Now it was white colored and reminded him of those waste-of-data prissy Angel types. But at least he didn’t seem to have to relearn quadrupedal motion. It was a pain the first time and changing to Fighter Mode after getting it down had nearly killed him. At the very least he should be able to do everything he could before but with more power. That might take some effort to recognize when enough was enough, but better than the alternatives.

Could he even revert to normal Imperaldramon now, or would the connection and armor change stick with him, forever marking him… setting him apart? But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing, SHE was the real deal. All he had to do was examine himself and the power that linked him to that crushing incomprehensible strength of HER’s to validate HER claim.

He promised that he would help her. And going back on your word wasn’t something you did lightly with gods. So here he was, flying across the outermost layer of the Digital world with her on his back. Making his way to a village where two megas had made a semi-sanctuary.

Still if he was going to bring himself to bring “peace” to the digital world he would have to do some things. The first of which was patch things up with the pouting God on his back.

“So...lovely weather we’re having today.” He said trying to break the tense mood, couldn’t she see that it had been for her own good. It wasn’t his fault the world she created was fucked up.

“This layer does not have cycling weather, as it is the point where the data from the human world funnels into multiple different layers.” Wait, what was a human?

So he asked. “What’s a human?” Anything to get her talking to him. 

“Humans are a bipedal race whose ideas and race helped spawn Digimon, and the Original Digital World.”

“Wait, wait! The legends of the old world are true?” 

“Some, not all,” the being on his back replied. “I was an observer then, and did not touch that world. When I found something I believed to be a threat to existence I decided to create a different world, as a way to safeguard those who would take my offer.”

“So...why didn’t these humans take care of it? If they spawned us, shouldn’t they have taken care of it? They must be terribly strong.” 

“Humans as a whole are short lived beings whose physical strength is that of a Rookie on average or a Champion at most. And quite honestly, it seems that Digimon, I… We are not intentional creations of theirs, so they might never have even suspected something was wrong. Most don’t know We even exist.”

“Wow, how did they survive as a whole?” Because seriously Imperialdramon did not like it when God stuttered. 

“The human’s world is less dangerous than either Digital World. As well, only few ever touched the Old World. Children, younger humans, who entered the Old World had the ability to bond with Digimon. And within a day a one went from In-Training to Rookie was further able to digivolve to Champion.” Imperialdramon stopped at that, almost jettisoning Yggdrasil forward and off his back. What? Champion within a day… That rate of growth didn’t make sense. It had taken him five years to go from Rookie to champion and even then he knew his growth rate had been considered borderline impossible. 

“Yeah, and they made Mega within a month as well,” he snorted. Because this was obviously a joke. 

“Within a year actually. Some could reach Ultimate with a Month though.”

“Are you kidding me?” Oh that was unfair, and he was staying far away from any human with a partnered Digimon. “So what did they look like?” It was always good to know what potential game changers looked like. Because human in this world… If they could survive with that bonded digimon long enough… Well Mega within the year, extrapolate that growth curve to a normal Digimon’s life span.

“I modeled my avatar after their species.”

“So overly squishy with no redeeming physical attacks?” Imperialdramon joked.

“They are an obtuse species even to me.” A light smile graced her face before she realized what she was doing and started pouting again.

“Okay that’s it.” God could pout all she wanted but not on his back or arms. “Why are you so angry with me?” He couldn’t understand it she was in no danger whatsoever. 

“You delivered me to three Babamon who later that night attempted to eat me and the other Rookie digimon.” 

“You’re God! You wouldn’t have any trouble killing them.” And, indeed, she hadn’t. A giant crystal had smashed down on the town obliterating them unfortunately the Babamon had eaten the rookies before she realized what was happening.

“That isn’t the problem. The problem is you lied to me for no logical reason.” 

“Only because when I asked you what your plans for dealing with the Demon Lords were. You said to go up and ask them to stop!” 

“What is the problem with that? SHE asked, voice low as SHE began levitating in front of him arms crossed.”

“Do you think that hasn’t been tried? Do you think none of their victims plead for mercy? Do you think that none of the armies that arrayed against them did not demand the attacks to cease? And what happened to them? Killed and loaded to the last. Asking those things for anything doesn’t get you shit. I get that most of your power is strapped to making sure this ‘gravity’ thing works and other physics are mostly working, but if we want to bring peace you need to learn to stop being so trusting.” 

“I trusted you, didn’t I?” She shot back.

“And were I any other Mega, I would have grabbed you and loaded you to try and save myself.” Seriously, was something wrong with her survival instincts? 

“So, should I not trust you?” Oh no, well any sane being wouldn’t but, her not trusting him would be such a pain in his coding later on.

“You’re missing the point!” Imperialdramon yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. “The fact of the matter is that there are some rare good Digimon,” he said turning his right fist upright and slightly shifting a finger apart. “And there are the majority of crap Digimon.” He bared his left palm, fingers splayed as far as he could while keeping them slightly curled. “Just asking the bad Digimon nicely to stop being bad isn’t going to work! Maybe it will one day, but not today! And obviously me telling you wasn’t going to work so I decided to give you a front row seat.”

That stopped her. She cradled her head with the upside of her hand, “So in lieu of trying to tell me with no evidence, you decided to teach me with a method that had evidence behind it.”

“I would have just said I taught you with real-world experience, but that works. So will you stop pouting? 

“Pouting: to shape one’s mouth forward to convey displeasure,” the god muttered to herself. “I was not aware I was pouting,” Yggdrasil said mouth going to a straight line.

“You were. Trust me. The village where going to is pretty nice, we’ll rest there, and then go on. I know some mon that would be okay with sticking it to the Demon Lords or really any of the major players.”

“Will anybody try to eat me there?” She said moving back onto his back, his fifteen foot tall form easily carrying her really small form.

“Nah, there are two Mega in charge there,” he assured her with a smile. “While they aren’t the most experienced, they run a tight ship, plus they live on the outskirts of where Witchenly disappeared so they have plenty of food and water. Stragglers who end up there can usually be taken care of so long as they don’t try and be disruptive.” ‘And by disruptive, I mean “eat the other inhabitants.”’

“Then I have no problem resting there,” She said as he started up again. 

“Speaking of which, what happened to Witchenly? They were in control of the only stable portals to the the other sectors of the Digital World and with them gone, getting around is blind luck.”

“I detected a high amount of High Coding in the sector before the realm dubbed Witchenly vanished.”

“Considering I heard three conjoined Demon Lord armies were at their doorstep, it’s for the best.” Imperialdramon muttered to himself before he spotted a plume of smoke in the distance. ‘Oh No.’

“Is that…?” Yggdrasil wondered.

“The village I was talking to you about? Yeah, hold on things might get—” She flew in front of him speeding towards the village. “Go—Nevermind, that doesn’t work when you’re already rocketing towards a village,” he snarled to himself as he beat his wings in frantic attempt to keep chase.

At least this new form had a speed bonus along with a very large sword, which he materialized, in his left hand. 

“We’ll search for survivors,” She ordered to him once he reached the village. She descended to the right corner, where many of the homes were burning with dark blue and grey fire. Imperialdramon took the left. 

‘Shit! How many Digimon would it take to wreck this place with those two guarding it?’ He started searching through the building, finding wrecked nests, torn toys, torched remnants of food. A broken music box played the same slow torturous notes ever more, unable to continue further into the song. Everywhere it was the same story, just a new bodiless voice to join the haunting refrain of death, despair, and destruction. The village had been prosperous and growing, with those two mega protecting it. It would have taken a lot of power to bring them down.

“Imperialdramon, is that you?” A voice weakly called out from the wreckage of a building. 

“WarGreymon! I knew you weren’t dead, you stubborn ass!” Imperialdramon cried as he ran over to his friend, carefully extracting his body from the rubble of what looked to have been one of the larger buildings that the Vaccine had been haphazardly thrown into.

“Unfortunately, that won’t be true for much longer.” Any joy Imperialdramon had when he heard Wargreymon speak was killed as removing the rubble revealed that the lower half of the Mega was gone, to his side an equally torn MetalGarrurumon fritzed as code tried to return to its’ base state.

“Shit! What happened to you two?” Imperialdramon cradled both of his friends’ damaged bodies. 

“A scouting legion from the Belphemon dropped on top of the village. We were forced to prioritize the Astramon and NeoDevimon, while the Devidramon scorched the village to ash. We got most of them, but eventually they just piled through us with numbers. You need to leave and get out of here. We’re done for.”

“Guys, hold on. It may sound crazy but I’ve found the actual creator of the Digital World.”

MetalGarurumon snorted. “I didn’t take you to believe in Huanglongmon’s lies, Imperialdramon.” 

“That’s because I don’t. Just hold on, and I’ll get her to patch you ri—” His head snapped to the side when he noted the flitting wings flapping on the edge of his vision. What must have been a thousand Astramon, NeoDevimon, and Devidramon each and more Nightmare Soldiers besides flying toward the village… Toward his friends...Toward his God. His teeth gnashed together. His sword started glowing.

He rose into the sky above the village, his sword starting radiate a conflagration of light. The flapping of wings increased as the horde started speeding towards him, seeing an unvanquished, lone foe. He almost pitied them. 

He raised his sword, the digimogi on it flaring as his wings spread to their fullest extent. INITIALIZE. A fitting word. With this blade, a new world would begin!

“OMNISWORD”

He swung the sword in a wide arc at the horizon. A wave of light erupted from the sword, illuminating the night sky. Everything was erased by the pressure wave of the passing attack, The only record of its former existence, the trench being carved from the broken ground. The horde tried to turn back only to be consumed as the light touched them and tore their data to the base code. It continued onward, until Imperialdramon could see it no more, as it had passed the horizon.

He panted as he observed the literal wave of data in front of him before it started to reform into… eggs. A portal opened and they were sucked into it. No! he could have used that data to patch WarGreymon and MetalGarrurmon up. Still, Yggdrasil would be here and then they would be saved. Heck they’d probably join on their mission now that the village was gone.

He descended down to where Yggdrasil was standing on Wargreymon’s chest, he wasn’t healed. 

“There weren’t any survivors other than these two,” HER voice trembled a bit.

“Can’t you save them like you did for me?” Considering they still weren’t healed I had my answer.

“Imperialdramon, it seems you aren’t as full of crap as I thought you were,” Metalgararumon chuckled as she started disappearing.

“Your data was still mostly together. It hadn’t spread out as is the current case. I can’t do the same thing as before... But perhaps…” She turned to face him, eyes blazing with an idea. “You are a Jogress correct? Let me see your code!”

She shoved her hand in front of Imperialdramon and he felt himself be fully analyzed within a second before he dropped to the ground, roughly falling backwards. Odd, he thought there would have been a series of scenes of his life flashing before his eyes. Maybe it was too quick?

“I AM Yggdrasil. I created this world and I refuse to let the two of you die.” As SHE stated this, a corona of power enveloped her, throwing Imperialdramon back while enveloping the quickly disappearing corpses of his friends. 

Wargreymon DNA digivolve too... His friend’s body bathed itself in yellow light as it restructured into code. But this wasn’t death recompiling, this was something else. The code started to spiral into a glowing golden egg.

Metalgarrurumon DNA digivolve too... Like Wargreymon her code went into the glowing egg, matching WarGreymon’s data, always remaining on the opposite side of the spiral until they touched within the evolutionary egg. 

It shattered apart revealing a new digimon. It was all white he noticed, or almost all white. Long plated legs with Greymons toes, with a tiny torso attached to a head covered in white armor with a horn sticking out. What interested Imperaildramon most though, was the unfamiliar insignia on the chest, and the fact that the right arm was made from MetalGarurumon’s head, while the left was the same except for WarGreymon’s. “Omnimon.”

“Yggy, What did you do?” Imperialdramon muttered to the nascent God who was sitting on the ground. Almost as soon as the words were spoken, the magic in the moment was broken and Omnimon collapsed onto the ground, still weak. The evolution might have saved their life/lives, but they still didn’t have near the data a being of their state should.

“I formulated a new digivolution by analyzing your Jogress Code and applying something something similar the two Digimon. It was simplified as they were not both Vaccines. Though altering a Virus Vaccine union code for a Vaccine and Data Attribute was… challenging.”

Imperialdramon decided that he was just going to go with it. He knew he’d be breaking that promise to himself later, but it would hopefully last until everyone here could get their feet under them. “Huh... Okay, so, Omnimon, meet Yggdrasil, god of the digital world. If you have any doubts well, there’s both what just happened and to you and how I somehow took out an army in a single attack.” Then he turned to the small Avatar. “About that, why did they turn into eggs so quickly, Yggy? It usually takes weeks for an egg to reformat from the loose data of the world.” 

“That attack reconfigures their data to an egg shape. A policy I hope to institute much more widely once the digital world is restored to order.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Yggdrasil.” Omnimon began in a male voice which suggested he had inherited Wargreymon's personality.

“Well, either way, I was thinking of heading down to the Sovereign territory and pick up some pals, before moving onto the Demon Lords. You could come with us—”

My lady I owe you a great debt. my life is yours.” Omnimon stated kneeling before Yggdrasil. Never mind, Omnimon seemed to have gotten more of MetalGarurumon’s sense of procedure, and didn’t yet understand the experience that had told her when to throw it out the window, or WarGreymon’s natural intuitive sense about others.

“Hey, don’t ignore me!”

“Umm... Well I seek to bring peace to the digital world.” Yggy said in a meek voice. This scene would have been really cute, to Imperialdramon… If he had a moment to reflect, but he didn’t.

“Oi! I’m right here, you know?”

 

“Then that is the cause I will dedicate my life too,” Omnimon stated. Causing Yggdrasil cheeks to flush red. 

“Dammit, Omnimon! now look what you’ve done! You caused her to change colors!” 

“It’s nothing,” Yggdrasil shouted before she coughed into her hand. “What I mean is, I will gladly accept your help Omnimon.”

“I will not fail you, My Lady, and it will be an experience spending time with Imperialdramon.”

“Most people would say it was their pleasure” Imperialdramon said folding his arms, his sword dematerializing.

“He is, what one would call, a chara—” She was cut off as her stomach rumbled.

“Okay, snarking at me and saving the digital world later. Let’s feed the hungry God first, okay, Omnimon?”

“I can continue on!” Yggdrasil shouted before Imperialdramon placed his hand on her head. “Now, Now, Yggy. Don’t question your friend when he wants to do something for you.” Considering how she pouted at him, but didn’t say anything, She agreed.


	3. Genesis and Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphamon isn't a knight, Imperialdramon is hungry, and Yggdrasil and Omnimon are still trying to make sense of the world.

Yggdrasil kept still with her eyes closed, mind furiously racing. So many Digimon lost, and for what? Data. There had been a spring that Imperialdramon Paladin Mode had taken her to for sustenance. She had the power that put most megas to shame, but five days and brokering two new connections with High Mega Digimon had drained her. Which was why when the human form started to show signs of drowsiness, Imperialdramon PM had dragged out a only slightly burnt nest, and told her to rest. Or rather his exact words were, “Me and Omnimon will keep watch. You can rest for a while.” And that was that. Imperialdramon PM had never steered her wrong… except when he tried teaching her a lesson that she found paradoxical.

Still, this avatar’s definition of sleep was more akin to a lucid dream, which meant SHE could hear as the two digimon conversed quietly over their next moves. Twenty feet from her form, a bonfire roared, the sound crackling merrily as the two Mega spoke. 

“So do you need time to mourn?” A voice asked softly, the words carrying a tiredness in the baritone that no amount of dreaming could banish. There was Imperialdramon her… Friend, a warm feeling emanated from her chest when she thought about it and Paladin.

Omnimon released a sigh… and she could almost imagine him tilting his head to the sky. “Not now. Perhaps later, when it’s set in. Just... everything’s changed so rapidly. And look at you, you’re usually not the one to follow someone’s else’s plans.”

Imperialdramon snorted. “Five days ago... Well, you know me, just… Doing my thing, and well I strayed too close into Angel Territory, so they sent a squadron of Ultimates after me.” He snorted, as if those forces had been an insult to his power. “I loaded their data, and then that harlot Ophanimon attacked me. The fighting somehow dragged us both into the Demon Lord Territory... Then, Beelzemon and Ophanimon used me as a punching bag whenever they weren’t trying to kill each other.”

“So why aren’t you dead then? I have heard tales about that Demon Lord’s lust for power and Data. A Mega would have been quite a meal.”

“Data stream. Ophanimon practically crushed my head before throwing me into it, so she could focus on ‘the Bigger Threat.’” He spat something into the fire, though I noticed that Omnimon did not motion to agree or disagree. Imperialdramon rolled his eyes at the non-comment. “And after that... Well I was planning on dying in a crater, and then this small creature comes up to me, and I prepared myself to get eaten, and then it starts talking crazy about bringing peace to the Digital World. So I agree, because let’s face it, I really wasn’t going to live much longer anyway, and then “Bam!” I’m healed and I get a look into an ocean of power, and then I’m all white… Just... You saw it too, right?” His tone gained slight reverence that made Yggdrasil uncomfortable.

“Yes… It was shocking, although this new form is strange to me. Was it like this at first for you?” Omnimon asked.

“Omnimon, the less I say about my own experience with post-Jogress evolution the better.” The venom in Imperialdramon voice was shocking.

They lapsed into silence after that, before Omnimon spoke up. “So bringing peace to the digital world.” 

“Bringing peace to the digital world,” Imperialdramon agreed, drawing out a long breath. “I’m so out of my depth, but Yggy’s grown on me to the point that I’m fine with following her. To the seat of the Demon Lord’s thrones if that’s where she takes me.”

“In five days... That isn’t exactly logical,” Omnimon pointed out.

“You're speaking to me like I don’t know that, just… I was gonna die in that crater, and for what, some stupid feud? For stepping on someone’s toes? For an Attrbute I had as a Champion? Then this being comes, and she doesn’t expect anything from me, she doesn’t want my data, she justs asks for my help.” 

“She sounds naive.”

“To a ridiculous level, I’m really glad you’re on board with this, because quite frankly her initial plan to deal with the Demon Lords was to ask them to stop.” 

“How could God be that powerful but so…” Omnimon trailed off trying to find the words to convey his meaning without insulting her.

“Innocent. I haven’t exactly got the semantics down, but when she made the New World—and before you ask, yes the Old World was real. Basically she’s dumping a lot of her power into keeping this world running, which she told me involves spawning water, running day/night cycles, and making sure this “gravity” thing works.” 

“You mean that thing everyone ignores once they reach Ultimate?”

“I don’t know, just she said things go wonky if she doesn’t.” Then he sent an annoyed glance at Omnimon’s unspoken question. “No, she didn’t use that word, but I don’t understand it when she gets technical. Anyway, my best bet is she’s at least around Lucemon’s level, with a focus on area creation and crystals, and those things are denser than chrome digizoid. Anyway, what I’m getting to is she created the world, but she doesn’t know a lot about it... Other than the zones she initially created. So yeah, we had to start above the top.”

“So what have you covered?”

“That there are a thousand layers to the Digital World, everybody wants to eat everybody else...” He lapsed into silence.

“And…?” Omnimon’s voice sounded upset.

“That’s all we covered. She was a bit angry with me after I gave her a first hand experience of the last one.”

“What did you do?”   
“Dumped her with the hags,” Imperialdramon stated flatly. “Once they tried to eat her, she took exception to them by completely destroying the village with a crystal the size of a mountain. She wouldn’t have believed me otherwise.”

“Agreed, from what you’ve told me that was the best option available. I’m surprised, Imperialdramon.”

“I’m just gonna ignore your sass and focus on the fact that ‘Yes, I am a good teacher,’” the blue skinned Mega chided. “Anyway, three months ago, I would’ve taken her to Witchenly. And well... they would have jumped on board with the whole thing, but well they did the “sane” thing and left. Now, for recruitment purposes, I was…”

Yggdrasil’s attention turned away from the conversation, once she sensed movement on a cliff overlooking the ruins of the town. The other two megas didn’t react, but it hadn’t attacked them yet ,so it wasn’t hostile. Perhaps it could join their cause? She carefully made her way out of the nest, and flew over to the hidden creature. Looking closely at it, it was being cloaked by some high-coding. Even better. Still, perhaps if it was approached from the behind it wouldn’t flee.

Landing behind the digimon, she noted that it was covered in black digizoid armor with gold outlining it, and two wing machines on it’s back. 

Yggdrasil walked up behind the digimon and pulled on it’s cape. “Hello.”

The response was instantaneous. “AAHHHH!” the digimon screamed as it spun to face her, a defensive spell already beginning to be deployed. Duly, Yggdrasil noted some of the Bird type Digimon had taken to the air. Even Omnimon and Imperialdramon had noted that something was wrong though they did not know from where.

A green halberd made of energy formed in it’s hand. “By the Ancientmon! Where did you come from?” 

Yggdrasil tilted her head, “From the nest down there,” She would have pointed, but the strange Digimon’s form was blocking her line of sight. “Where my companions are talking.”

A sonic boom was heard, and in an instant two swords were by the digimon’s throat. 

Imperialdramon paladin mode was snarling. “Yggy, we’re going to have to talk about wandering off, and why it’s a bad idea,” he said to the Avatar. Then he turned to the black armored Digimon and snarled. “As for you, let the halberd dissipate, and I might not eat you.”

The weapon disappeared in a blink of an eye. The mystery digimon put his arms into the air, as if to say, ‘I’m disarmed. Please don’t literally disarm me.’ “Now,” the digimon’s voice was very nervous. “Can you please stop pointing that very sharp and pointy thing in my general direction?”

“I don’t know. Why were you spying on us?” Imperialdramon snarled at him. The avatar did not understand his anger.

“Who says I was—” The blade started to dig into the armor. “Okay! I was really fucking curious as to why a battalion of the Demon Lord’s army just up and disappeared. There aren’t many things that can cause that. And I knew it wasn’t a Data Stream.”

There was a tense silence for moment before Omnimon sheathed his grey sword, and Imperialdramon stood in front of the Avatar resting his sword tip against the dirt. 

“What is your species?” Yggdrasil asked, tilting it’s head. Truly, the digital world had evolved while it was resting. 

“Alphamon,” the Digimon replied then made an effort of straightening his back. “Last student of Witchenly.” The newly named Alphamon began to step back and make some distance when the revelation of Omnimon’s cannon banished the thought from his head.

Omnimon scoffed, “That’s nonsense. Everybody knows Witchenly and all it’s inhabitants vanished.”

“Well, they left me behind!” he snapped, insulted as an old wound was trampled on. Looking to assuage wounded pride the black digimon grumbled, “And what would you know? I’ve never seen your like before.”

“I am the jogress evolution of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon of the village where the army vanished. If you were a student of Witchenly, you would have visited the town and I would have seen your face.” 

“You have,” Alphamon admitted, shifting his eyes to the side. “I was the apprentice to Master Gran-Dracmon... Before he left the realm.”

“Wait! You were that little Rookie that changed his fur color neon blue for a whole month? How in the Dark Zone did you make Mega?” Omnimon wondered as Imperialdramon started to howl with laughter at the memory. 

“There was a lot of data left over after the Masters transported the realm, and I was an Ultimate at the time,” the black knight admitted, looking down. “I was out… Doing an experiment with a friend, and well... Then the whole castle shook, then it and town surrounding disappeared.”

“Yeah... You’re harmless alright,” Imperialdramon said. “I remember you. Always hanging out with Ryudamon. What happened to that little lizard anyway?” 

“He’s gone.” The reply was short and terse, and killed any amusement Imperialdramon must have felt. 

“Alphamon.” Yggdrasil spoke. “How would you like to join me in the quest to bring peace to the digital world? 

“Haha,” Alphamon stated without any humor in his voice. “Nice joke.” There was a long drawn out period of silence, Imperialdramon PM put his face into his hands, while Omnimon just stared at the black knight with utmost seriousness. “Wait, you’re serious… You really want that?” He snorted again. Then he declaired dismissively, “Yeah, sure. If you bring back the Castle of Witchenly I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

“Where is it?” Yggdrasil asked tilting her head.

“Why are you asking me?” Alphamon asked, resigned to watch someone else fail for once. “If I knew where it was, I’d be there.” 

“You misunderstand,” Yggdrasil stated. Then she looked at him and clarified. “Where did it disappear from?”

“About twenty miles north of here,” he said waving in its general direction. “it’s easily identifiable by the utter lack of anything there, and no data patching it up. Go ahead. See for yourself,” he snorted. “I’ll even come with you.”

“Good, that makes it easier.” Yggdrasil stated before turning around and blasting off to Alphamon’s amazement and Imperialdramon’s annoyance. 

“A very long talk, Yggy,” Imperialdramon muttered darkly to himself as he took off. “And you are going to listen. God or not.”

“My Lady!” Omnimon flew to the right of her, “As much as we are in need of digimon to complete our mission, is this the best way about it? The students at Witchenly weren’t exactly combat oriented, and managed to stay neutral through being too strong to be easy to strike, and in what amounted to a nutrient and mineral poor location. They were too big a hassle for too little gain.” 

“He said he would join my cause,” she stated as though that was all that mattered. “And if Witchenly is truely gone, who else knows of High-Coding?”

“Barbamon and the kid’s Master, Gran-Dracmon. Although former is a Demon Lord and not going to help us, and the latter gives me the fucking creeps,” Imperialdramon butted in as he caught up. 

She nodded accepting the information with ease. “One is the Demon-Lord and you just stated you have an aversion to the latter. You have stated no aversion to him. Therefore he is an acceptable digimon to my cause.”

Imperialdramon’s eyes shifted off of her to Alphamon who was gaining on them for a moment. “Are you sure? Because I know of the kid only from his… Mishaps. which were more common than his successes. He’s a klutz. No telling what he’s managed to mess up with his own High-Code.”

“Be that as it may, he is a Digimon. And therefore if I wish to bear the mantle of God, I should care for him, yes?”

Imperialdramon sighed, “And this is the moment where I feel like crap, but also get the feeling your naivety is going to kill us all one day.”

“Then it is a good thing I have such a friend who will help me, isn’t it?” Yggdrasil asked, pulling away before Imperialdramon could retort, half because their destination was in sight, and half because what had been said was not something she wished to discuss at this time. Truly this avatar was a fickle thing.

She landed just mere inches away from the void the ground under her avatar’s feet as solid as the ground where they had met Alphamon. Truly, High-Coding at a high enough level could surpass even her understanding. Still, she was the Digital World, and she never said anything about bringing back the original Witchenly castle. She could bring back what it was like before it vanished just not with the inhabitants.

“Omnimon, Imperialdramon, I will be drained by this, so please ensure no harm comes to this avatar,” she stated clearly, facing the void with eyes closed. 

“Sure, Yggy,” was Imperialdramons response, although she could see him crush the grip of his sword.

“Rest assured my lady, nothing will get near you.” Omnimon stated sword and cannon sliding out from his hands. 

“Wow, you guys move fast,” Alphamon said as he jogged up. Then noticing the tension in the air he asked, “Did I miss something?” 

“Yggy, can we—” 

Her avatar exploded. Streams of coding rushing from the ground under her as she recalled the memory of Witchenly castle, first the foundation was remade, every spell that maintained it was recalled and then implemented perfectly. Then the building is built bit by bit, line by line, code by code. The main dome is finished, and then the arches are formed, and soon four spires of multiple high-coding spells and Myrthil stood where the void was not even a minute ago. She dropped to the ground only to be caught by Imperialdramon.

Alphamon didn’t look much better as he dropped to his knees, and a hand touched ground where before had been void. “What… Am I dreaming… This can’t be real… It’s real!” he began to tear up. A hope that had long been extinguished finding new life. “By the ancientmon! It’s realitsrealitsreal!”

“Yeah, and that’s great you crybaby, but you have a deal to hold up,” Imperialdramon PM said keeping the Avatar cradled. 

“Yes, yes, but I need to talk to the Masters,” he said waving at Imperialdramon. “They can fix my mistake! It won’t take long!”

“What mistake?” Omnimon asked, growling out the question, his sword catching a moonbeam as he resecured his grip.

“It… It doesn’t matter,” Alphamon said shaking his head. “I can get him help now! Then I’ll go with you, I swear!” He started to run towards the main building. “I won’t be long!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Follow him,” The avatar said softly. “Couldn’t bring back everything... Never said original either...” She muttered before closing her eyes. 

“Look at you, I’d be proud if I wasn’t so worried about you.” He said, although the Avatar was already entering a full sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alphamon P.O.V. 

This was great, wonderful, amazing, heck I’d follow that creature to the ends of the Digital World. The masters would return Hisyaryumon back to his intended state, and undo my biggest screw up. Everything was going to be fine. I burst through the doors, the entrance halls were just like I remembered. The walls being covered by bookshelves, tomes of magic perfectly organized. I paused to brush my hand against my favorite of the lot, the spells in it half hidden by poetry and tales of glory. Just where it should have been, I should know. I couldn’t remember how many times I had been made to reorganize the shelves after someone had misplaced a tome. “Dorumon, reversing a Fire Rune is not the same as making an Ice Rune.” “Dorugamon, do not mix odds and evens. All this spell will do is blow up in the caster’s face. It’s not even worth the effort of giving to an enemy.” “What are you on about? Only a master could attempt to create his own dimensional pocket and transportation sigil.”

I ignored the lack of Wizardmon. ‘Maybe they were in the main citadel?’ I theorized. ‘There was likely much going on as they tried to figure out why they were back… Yes, that made sense.’

The thought continued in my mind as I made my way through the dining hall, ignoring the wisps that flared into being, one of Wisemon’s favorite “cheat codes.” It was pure dramatic flair, nothing more. Finally after passing through multiple rooms he burst into the main citadel. In the middle of the room was a memoragraph and it held a orb of data in it. With the exception of that, the room was empty. Nothing. There was nothing...

“Where is everybody?” I roared. They had to fix my mistake, I couldn’t live with myself if they couldn’t. I spun around, and spotted the two mega and, that creature.

“What did that creature do?” I manifested two green energy sabers, “This had better not be some cruel trick.”

“Okay, first off you colossal ass, check yourself before I eat you,” Imperialdramon stated, holding up a finger. He flicked a second one up. “And that creature is Yggdrasil, God of the digital world. Who brought back the castle, just as it was before it vanished.” 

“That wasn’t the deal!” I roared sigils for fire erupting around me. 

Imperialdramon snorted. “You said, and I quote, “If you bring back the Castle of Witchenly I’ll do whatever you want me to.” You didn’t say anything about the inhabitants.”

That enraged me further and a huge sigil for fire erupted behind my back. No! Nononononono! Hisyaruymon was depending on me and the Masters had been my last chance!

And then the world around us erupted in a flash of light. “CODING Recognized as Senior Apprentice DoruGreymon. This Apprentice has necessary clearance to hear Witchenly memory: Inheritance. Does Apprentice wish to experience the memory?”

I was shocked into silence, before I snapped back to attention. “Uhh, yes!” Maybe I could get some answers, 

“There are two other unidentified digimon in the room with you, and one creature that does not match the coding of a digimon. Would you like to eject these digimon from the room?”

“Do—” Imperialdramon started

“Yes,” in an instant sigils of high-coding appeared around the three, and blasted them out of the room, before multiple sigils of defensive high coding barricaded the entry way.

“Playing memory.” The female monotone voice stated.   
An apparition of Wisemon appeared. “To whomever’s hearing this: first off, congratulations are in order. You’ve somehow made time and space your bitch, as is right and proper of a High Code master. Bad news is... Well, uhh... How to say this?” the recording muttered as it turned away from me. 

“We’re all fucked!” a voice that I recognized as Sakuyamon yelled from beyond the record spell’s visual range. “And would you hurry it up, Wisemon? the sooner we go through with the ritual, the sooner we can save the realm!”

“Yes, about that,” The recording snapped back to me. “To avoid imminent destruction by Demon Lords—because they’re utter jackasses who I wish I could twist their coding to a point where they would suffer eternally—The 100 Grand Masters of Witchenly are going to perform a ritual. This ritual will sunder the realm, from its tethers to the Digital World and make it its’ own universe so to speak. And I know what you’re thinking, “But, Master Wisemon, the energy that would take would be insane, and how would you survive the process? That’s simple, we don’t. By converting each of our bodies into spells we will save Witchenly from destruction and in the process save all of it’s inhabitants.”

My world fell out from under me… What? No! All the masters were dead, I couldn’t. How am I supposed to… I couldn’t do this! I felt my eyes tear up as the recording continued. 

“However, I’m setting this recording to only play for a recognized member of Witchenly, and listen closely because I am actually going to die heroically, shocking I know. First off, I am so sorry, you are now alone in a harsh world and it is my deepest regret to leave you here. However ,do not think you are doomed. Each and every student here, I know in my coding, has the potential to change the Digital World. Never forget that you are Witchenly’s (hopefully not final) son or daughter, and that is why I am leaving this castle and all its belongings to you. May you use the wisdom and knowledge of your forefathers to it’s greatest extent, and never tarnish the honor of Witchenly…” The Grand Master at this took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

“Now onto my literally final order of business,” he let out a morbid chuckle. “And this is my second deepest regret, I seem to have a lot of those unfortunately. The Demon Lord’s Army never should have made it this far. The high coding we had installed since the beginning of this new world should have detected them and ripped them to shreds. Unfortunately, I know why they didn’t… We have been betrayed. And I know the perpetrator...You may know of him or not, but before leaving a former master studied here, his name was Gran-Dracmon… and it is my third deepest regret that I didn’t kill him. Instead , we exiled him, allowing him to take the knowledge of our defenses to the Demon Lords. 

“He was studying the processes of life and death... The research he accumulated, and the experiments he performed…” Wisemon shuddered. “It is terrible thing and I say that as the Scientist cum Reality Warper of Witchenly. He wasn’t allowed to keep his research when he was thrown out, and I believe he has plans to have it delivered to him somehow. Well, joke’s on him, because he can’t have it. Why, because we are literally making our own Universe, So suck it, Drac!” He chuckled for a bit. “Never thought I’d be making a vampire joke at Drakmon’s expense.

“Anyway,” the Master became serious again. “It is my final wish, that whoever is hearing this to find him and kill him. I’m serious, if he’s able to start from scratch and get the same results it would spell an end to the Digital World... No, all worlds.” He trailed off in silence. 

“We have to do it now, Wisemon!” There was Master Sakuyamon again.

“I always joked that I’d die listening to you bitch at me, but I never intended for it to come true,” Master Wisemon shot back. “Anyway… Just some last tidbits of advice, I loved all the students that have come to our home and that holds true to you. Treasure your bonds, and crap this is turning into a saturday morning special. Death must be making me sentimental. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, I’m proud of you, and you have the best wishes from the Masters and I here. And you don’t need to see us actually die.” He snapped his fingers and declared, “End recording.” 

Everything swirled back into the data orb before it went inactive leaving me to fall to my knees.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd person, limited P.O.V.

Imperialdramon watched as the door held against his assault. Yggdrasil was laying on the ground peacefully asleep luckily. 

“When I open this door, I’m going to eat you!” He roared, slashing at the door again, but somehow the ancient magics were match enough for his might and the strength bestowed upon him. “You ungrateful asshole, You literally had God perfectly recreate a castle, and then knocked   
her out of the room!” 

Omnimon joined him in the attacks, canon going off repeatedly. When suddenly the defenses on the door fell down, the large doors sweeping backwards. 

“Okay, it’s dinner time.” Imperialdramon burst into the room only to stop as he saw Alphamon laying on his knees, not moving.

Imperialdramon approached him slowly before moving in front of the prone knight and then he saw his eyes. 

“Omnimon, put away your sword,” the mon’s in shock 

The sound of the sword sheathing itself filled the room. Alphamon didn’t react. Still lost in his own world. His eyes speaking of seeing someone he never thought he would again, only for them to vanish well and truly. Of revelations that took children and forced them to become adults.

“Hey kid,” The Paladin waved his arm in front of the unmoving magician. “Shit! Look, you’re obviously lost in your own little world,” Imperialdramon grumbled. “However when you wake up...Wherever I put you. We are going to have words.” The other Mega did not respond. “Alphamon, now, come on!” 

Imperialdramon wrapped his arm around the knight before hefting him up. “By Yggy herself, what are you made of?” 

“Chrome Digizoid. I did not make that digimon,” the God herself stated, rubbing her eyes blearily

“You okay, Yggy.” Imperialdramon asked, hauling the magician to his God

“I believe the term is ‘tired.’” The God retorted. 

“Good. you’re fine, only you would be that wordy.” The paladin shot back a light smile gracing his face.

“My lady, what would you have me do with the magician?” Omnimon asked.

“Nothing.” The Avatar replied. “The method I took was dishonest. Some anger was expected.” 

“And there you go again,” Imperialdramon sighed. 

“My lady, I visited Witchenly once, and in one of the citadels is a map of the Digital World, perhaps we could brief you on its state there.”

“A fine idea, where is it?” The God, said shaking her head as if to banish drowsiness. Causing blond locks to fall over her head.

It’s on the top floor in the Northeastern spire,” Omnimon stated. “I shall lead you there.”

“So what are we going to do about this one,” Imperialdramon asked, shifting the Alphamon’s weight as he slung him over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“We keep him with us, perhaps see if he will still join my cause.” 

“Fine, Yggy,” Imperialdramon sighed. “Don’t expect anything though.”

10 minutes later. 

“I’m going to drop him,” Imperialdramon said once they entered into the room with the map. In the middle of the room was a sphere with multiple layers in between, and a grey console in front of it. Books lined the shelves of the room.

The Paladins words were ignored, and he kept his promise dropping the Magician onto the marble floor. There might have been a slight groaning, but he did not stir. “I’m starting to worry about the kid. Think we broke him?”

“Such an outcome is unlikely. Perhaps it was the message he received,” Yggdrasil hypothesized, flipping her hair as she walked to the console. A frown pushed its way onto her face. It was not designed to be operated by someone so small.

“My lady, allow me,” Omnimon stated, quickly moving to the console and somehow typing in commands.

“Now, currently there are three main factions controlling the Digital World, and technically they’re all at war with each other,” Omnimon began as a realm flew into focus. The layer was under perpetual night, with stormclouds blocking the sky, the only natural light coming from flashes of red lighting.

“Now the Demon Lords control 456 layers, slightly larger than the other two factions,” Omnimon narrated, as they changed their focus to a dreary swamp, the water a putrid purple, and a miasma hanging over it. 

“Their problem is they’re too focused on infighting to really crush the others” Imperialdramon butted in. “Bad news for them, good news for everyone else since they are bug fuck nuts and determined to spread as much misery to others as they can.”

The view changed again, this time showing a forboding castle, pointed spires rising high to pierce the innocent sky above. “Now the main leaders for the Demon Lords are Beelzemon; Daemon; Belphemon (although he’s almost always asleep so I don’t know how he rules his legions and don’t wake him up. There used to be four Great Angels. The fourth woke him up.); Lilithmon; Barbamon; Leviamon; and finally, the most rotten of the bunch, Lucemon.” As Imperialdramon spoke, images of the mentioned digimon flashed against the backdrop the environment had created. “Now they may Infight constantly, but they’re held together through some perverted respect of the others power and fear of breaking their group dynamic. Even Lucemon doesn’t plot about it lightly.” 

“When alliances are made it’s usually done by Barbamon, Lucemon, or Daemon, which is why they should be priority targets,” Omnimon added, grouping the Lords according to whom usually sided with whom.

“Now the 456 layers they control, well aren’t really so much ruled as they are turned into mass slaughter pits. If you survive you get a command position, and so on so forth. Usually, in each layer there’s a center of operation where military events are held. And, Yggy, let me be clear, until we gain an army of our own you aren't getting anywhere near one of those outpost. Each Demon Lord has six legions. Three of them are used to keep the other Lords at bay while the other three are focused on fighting the other factions. That force we destroyed at Omnimon’s village? That was maybe a hundredth of their scouts.”

“Which brings us to the next problem we have.” The view shifted again, showing the now familiar barren planes that sometimes gave way to either desert or forest. We are on the outermost layer of the digital world, we have to go down if we want to get anywhere. Unfortunately that means going through four layers of pure lawless debauchery, where random mega warlords rule, and the cruel prosper. And then multiple layers of militarized cruelty, and Demon Lords home bases themselves. After the 456th layer we get to the next faction.”

“Speaking of this faction here’s my advice we murder them, strip down there ivory white towers, and rip Ophanimons wings off of her back,” Imperialdramon snarled.

“Imperialdramon, do not taint our Lady’s opinion with your personal grudges,” Omnimon snapped without looking up from the console. The vision flickered, now showing a startlingly blue sky, with painted on fluffy white clouds. Pearl towers interposed the painted sky, as ivy orderly ascended in an aesthetically pleasing manner. “The Great Angels rule is almost the Antithesis of the Demon Lords, though not always for the better. Now the Great Angels are potential allies.

“Or potential foes. Come on, Omnimon, you’d really think they’d accept,Yggy or the rule she wants to have?” Imperialdramon growled. “Speaking of which, what’s your opinion on Virus, Data, and Vaccine digimon, Yggy?”

“They are all Digimon?’ Yggdrasil replied, confused by the question.

“And that’s why they’ll hate her,” Imperialdramon cried gesturing to Yggdrasil’s Avatar with open hands. “You haven’t seen what they do to Virus Digimon, Omnimon. You haven’t seen what they do to Digimon who were Virus Attribute, but are not anymore.”

“Be that as it may,” Omnimon said turning his gaze squarely back to the console. “They are allies with the Machine Empire, and their warships are part of the reason why they have not fallen.”

“No, they haven’t fallen due to the Demon Lords all fighting for the personal honor of being the one to remove their smug asses from their radiant thrones,” Imperialdramon corrected.

“Imperialdramon!” Omnimon growled. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop. All I’m saying is I’d rather ally myself with an In-training.” Imperialdramon muttered sulking and leaning against a wall. 

“Now as for the military structure, there are seven orders of soldiers. They call their leaders the Archangels. There are three: Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon.”  
“So Bitch-In-White, Wannabe Savior, and a maybe-okay-Digimon. I wouldn’t know, never met her.” 

Omnimon just shot him a look, along with Yggdrasil. “Now the Seraphim are usually made up of ultimates and megas, these are usually generals, or leaders of certain divisions of the army. Notes about their army is that they highly prioritize Vaccine Digimon, preferably of a Holy Type. This makes sense as they mostly fend off attacks from the Demon Lords, whose way of life tends to create Demonic Viruses.” Omnimon glared at Imperialdramon, daring him to correct him. 

When he didn’t, Omnimon continued. “Cherubim are almost exclusively Ultimate Vaccine types, and they usually filled specialized roles such as Assassins, Support, or Medic. Dominions are a mixture of Champions and Ultimates. Attribute wise, well there are some Data types in there, these digimon keep the peace in the Three Archangels layers. As for Thrones, Champions and high ranking Rookies. They’re the foot soldiers, and can be lumped in with Powers, Virtues, and rulers and no difference could be made. As for angels well…” He trailed off.

“Go on, tell her, Omnimon,” Imperialdramon sent a dark sneer towards Omnimon.

“Angels are made up of Virus Digimon who have ‘repented’ for their wrongness, they’re sent as cannon fodder, perform menial labor, and…”

“They’re slaves,” Imperialdramon cut in, almost lavishing in proving his veiwpoint’s accuracy. “They have collars on them that explode if a commanding officer feels like it.” Imperialdramon snarled.

Yggdrasil frowned severely. Slavery was a human concept. How did it come to affect the Digital World? This divide between Digimon was illogical, and highly upsetting to her… Still the Demon Lords were the main threat, perhaps the angels could change the system? Thoughts on this had to be put off, Omnimon was talking again. 

“Yes, now the Angels control 250 layers of the digital world. Which is the mid-layers. Usually, the terrain is suited to flying digimon. There are some towns on the ground who are brave enough to survive on their own. All the while, the Archangels lands float above, and that is the extent of my knowledge on the state of the digital world.” 

“Oh that’s right, you’ve never been in Sovereign territory, have you?” Imperialdramon asked, as if just realizing something. “Which means it’s time for me to take over, Yggy.” Imperialdramon walked up and placed his hand on the console....

“Need some help there?” Omnimon asked, smirking behind his helmet.

“Just bring up the remaining layers of the known digital world,” Imperialdramon replied with what was most definitely not a pout. 

The screen flashed revealing plains as far as the eye could see which rapidly changed to a hellish landscape of volcanoes erupting, to a lush forest, and finally a gold landscape.

“Yggy, these layers which you see before you are ruled by the golden Dragon Huanglongmon or as I like to call him, Unbreakable Stick. Why? cause Lucemon couldn’t do jack shit to him when they fought, but he’s so arrogant that to find his common sense you need to go into some very uncomfortable places. Oh and he also styles himself as a neutral God, so Yggy, you’re already a much better God since you actually do things. Anyway, he has four mega level digimon that are each monstrously powerful as his main generals, the four sovereigns or as I like to call them: Angry Chicken, Old Mon Grumpy, Lazy Ass Turtle, and Bloodthirsty Puddy Cat.”

Omnimon raised an eyebrow even as images of Zhuqaiomon, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon appeared. “Now, they have some serious power, but not much in the way of leadership, with some falling into infighting occasionally. Mostly from Angry Chicken and Old Mon Grumpy. Doesn’t help that Golden Boy spaced his forces out using cardinal directions and those two are South and East respectively. Now each Sovereign has there own Ultimate level servants, known as deva. There are three deva for each sovereign. suffice to say I can’t recall their names but let me put it this way. They would have kicked Wargreymon and MetalGarrurumon’s asses. They are very skilled.

“They also aren’t the biggest on bureaucracy or “Lower Level Management” so the different layers all follow their own rules.”

“Which is why these are probably going to be our best bets for allies. Since we can, you know, talk to people and not get murdered for things like our Attributes. Or the Attributes we had two levels ago,” Imperialdramon said throwing a meaningful glance at Omnimon

“Oh and by the by, recently I heard about one of the Devas captains or servant completely thwarting Barbamon’s most recent plot to invade their territory. Litterally sent the forces home with their tails between their legs!”

“I thought that was a myth,” Omnimon muttered, impressed.

“Nope! Duftmon, the leopard warrior, actually did that, guy’s on my list.”

“What’s the list?” Yggdrasil asked.

“Beings I actively try not to piss off when I meet them.” Imperialdramon stopped for a moment. “I suppose now it could also be guys we should totally yoink if we get the chance.”

“It must be a very short list then.” Yggdrasil said before she could think over what she said.

“Yggy! Was that a sarcastic retort? From you?” Imperialdramon trilled. “Oh, I’m so proud that I serve the best God.”

“My lady, can I hit him?” Omnimon asked

“Nothing that would leave permanent damage. He’s useful in combat as a meat shield,” Yggdrasil stated blandly.

“Best God ever.” Her Paladin replied. 

“Imperialdramon, Omnimon, where should we set up operations?” Yggdrasil asked, ignoring Imperialdramon latest input.

“We don’t, Yggy.” was the instant reply.

“I don’t understand. To wage a war, humans always have a base of operations that they can wage war from.”

“What’s a human?” Omnimon asked.

“I’ll explain later, but they’re Minotarumonshit in terms of their physical abilities,” Imperialdramon said waving off Omnimon’s question for a later date. “And, Yggy, setting up a base of operations with two megas, and a self-proclaimed God is just asking for the factions to see a potential new player and murder them. 

“It’s our best bet right now to gather forces, but to really do that we can’t draw attention to ourselves. Because if there’s one thing that all faction leaders can agree on is that they don’t want new players, the game is hard enough as it is. So, my plan is that we go over to the Sovereign Territory, find some decent bastards, and become almost a wandering mercenary group.

“The plan is sound” Omnimon agreed. “But we’d still have to traverse through both Demon Lord and Angel territory to reach it.”

“I can help with that,” a quiet voice spoke up, drawing the three’s attention. Turning around they saw Alphamon get to his feet.

“I’m sorry, but you seem to have forgotten the fact that you threw me out of a room,” Imperialdramon growled. 

“I know of a way to get you to Sovereign territory. Bypassing Demonic and Angelic Territories completely. Come on, it was what Witchenly was known for.”

“Yggy we should listen to him?” Imperialdramon asked, unsure if the other Mega was being straight with them.

“What would you gain out of this?” Yggdrasil asked walking up to the magician and looking up at him.

“You want more digimon for your cause, and I want some very simple things. If I received these things I would gladly kill myself at your order.”

“And these things are?” The small God questioned. 

Alphamon’s eye threw long shadows hiding the smouldering anger that was rising through his system. “I want to deal with Gran-Dracmon personally. He was the one who told the Demon-Lords how to get past Witchenly’s defenses.” The anger was replaced with sorrow. “The second thing I wish is to fix my friend, but that’s an independent project. Since none of you know High-code, I’d instead ask that you make a way that I can access the information in these walls, but forbid it to everyone else.” The dark look turned to worry. “My former master had research here that he must not recover.” 

“You may deal with Gran-Dracmon, and I will cloak this area, so it looks to all senses Mundane and Non that the void is still here,” Yggdrasil agreed.

There was a period of silence.

“Uhh do I kneel and swear an oath or...” Alphamon asked, looking nervously at Imperialdramon and Omnimon. They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Just say you’ll follow her kid.” Imperialdramon snorted.

“Then, Yggdrasil, my high-coding abilities are yours.” Yggdrasil’s Beginning said, kneeling before the small God.


End file.
